Mr Monk and Sharona
by nickythehippi
Summary: Sharona needs Monks help. How much, she dosen't even know. How much will three years change their relationship? With Sharona back, where does that leave Natalie? This and more will be answered. Finally Complete! Last two chapters added. Please Review
1. Introduction

Monk is spraying and vigorously scrubbing the top of his stainless steel trash can.

"There, now it's perfect." He says with a pleased smile. He then opens the trash can and throws in the new sponge and quickly retreats the the sink to wash his hands.

"Ring...ring" Adrian looks at the clock on the microwave (4:28 P.M. is displayed).

"Ring...ring" Adrian picks up the phone with a napkin and presses the talk button.

"Hello?" He says in a questionable tone.

"Oh my god, Adrian." Monk's eyes widen with realization and his mouth open slightly in aw.

"Sh..Sh..Sharona? Are you ok?" stutters out of Adrian's mouth.

"Yeah, of course I am..(sigh)..Ok, maybe I'm not...how do you always know?" Sharona sniffles. "Adrian, you remember how I use to say, "You owe me one." Well, I need to collect.  
Things aren't working out here, so , I was wondering if there is any way that Benjy and me could stay with you for awhile." Sharona said trying to sound strong is a desperate situation.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime. I'm just glad you called, by the way, what flight will you be on?" Adrian was starting to get excited about seeing Sharona.

"We'll be on the 1365, it's suppose to be landing at 7:30 P.M.. Oh, yeah, and Adrian, thanks. Well I guess we'll see you in a couple of hours Adrian. Thanks" Sharona hangs up the phone and starts smiling. "Adrian, I knew I could always count on you." she whispers, then she turns toward the hall way in a ratty apartment and calls out to Benjy, "Benjy, are you packed yet"

"Yeah mom" Benjy yells back.

"Then lets get a move on it, don't want to miss the flight, do you?" Sharona's smile grows as Benjy comes running out of the bedroom with his suitcase.


	2. Sharona's Back

"Rrrrrinnng" Stottlemeyer looks at his phone and rolls his eyes, "What does he want now?"

"Rrrrrinnng"

"Hello, Monk" says Stottlemeyer in a disgruntled tone.

"Captain, the thing is, I..I need a ride." Adrian, hopes that Stottlemeyer wont ask why, but he lets out a slow sigh...he knows what's coming.

"A ride...a ride. Monk, I 'm not a taxi service, anyway where is Natalie?" says a exasperated Stottlemeyer.

"I gave Natalie the day off ,and ... I want you there." Adrian slowly inhales, "Sharona called,she's coming in...Captain, somethings wrong."

"Sharona called?" Stottlemeyer smiles, "Okay...okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to give you a ride. It would be kind of nice to see Sharona again."

"Thank you, she's suppose to be arriving at 7:30 tonight. OH MY GOD!!!!" Adrian shouted as he looked at the time and realized the he only has two hours to get his house ready for guests.

"Monk?!?" Stottlemeyer exclaimed with worry, "Monk, are you okay?"

"No, I only have two hours to get the house ready. Thanks Captain, I'll see you at the house at 7:15, we need to pick her up at the airport." Adrian quickly hangs up the phone and starts cleaning up the guest room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MONK!!!" a red faced Stottlemeyer yelled, "I'm warning you, if you don't stop tapping that pole I'm gonna shoot you!"

Adrian looks down at the pole, then a Stottlemeyer, and taps the pole one more time, then looks in to the crowd of people coming off of flight 1365, "Thanks for the ride Captain." Adrian looks down at his watch then at Stottlemeyer, "Where is she? Do you think something has happened?"

"Of course I don't Monk, I'm not paranoid like you." Stottlemeyer looks at Adrian, and his face softens, he knows that Adrian has been threw so much, "Listen, Adrian, are you okay? I know that when Sharona left, you were upset."

Adrian's deep brown eyes get watery. He remembers all to well how much it hurt when Sharona and Benjy left. "She left with out even saying good-bye, but she needs me now, and I can't really say no, can I? She saved me, I owe her." He slowly starts to smile 'she needs me', that felt good.

"Mr. Monk!!" yells Benjy

Adrian looks at Benjy just in time to brace himself as Benjy runs into him and hugs him. "Benjy," Adrian can't help but smile, it feel so good to see and hug Benjy again. He had almost lost hope in ever seeing him again. "I missed you, Benjy. How tall are you now??" Adrian asks in amazement, when he last saw Benjy he was 13 years old 5 feet 1 inch, now he was 15 and 5 feet 8 inches.

"I missed you too, Mr. Monk, and now I'm 5 8" said Benjy with a big smile.

Clack...clack...clack...clack

Adrian looks up, he knows the sound of Sharona's heels. She looks just like remembered her (she is wearing her short blue jean skirt, a deep v-neck pink shirt and her blue jean jacket), except for the swollen bottom lip with a small cut on it, and the black eye that was being masked by the huge sunglasses that she was wearing. Adrian's fills with pain as his smile slowly fades away.

Stottlemeyer looks at her, "Good to see you again, you're still looking as good as ever." he says with confidence and a smile. "Hey, Benjy, you want to help me get you and your mom's luggage?" Stottlemeyer asks, knowing that it would be good to give Sharona and Monk some time to talk.

Adrian slowly walks closer to her. "Sharona..." he says so softly it almost a whisper, as his thumb genitally strokes her swollen lip. His eyes swell with tears as they follow his thumb, " I've missed you so much," he says as a tear finally falls. "I'm so glad to see you." His hands slowly wrap around her shoulders and he hugs her, his face goes from pained to relieved and he starts to smile. He can't help but be happy that she's back, and he can now protect her.

All of Sharona's worries about Adrian being mad at her float away as he hugs her. "I've missed you too Adrian." she says feeling better than she has in a long time in he's arms. "I've missed you too."she says again as a tear runs down her cheek, she's over taken with his compassion and forgiveness.

Adrian and Sharona are in Adrian's kitchen, while Benjy is sitting on the living room floor watching TV.

"So what sounds good?" asks Adrian as he looks through his cabinets. He has been avoiding looking at her face since the airport. 'How could Trevor have done that to her!!!!' Of course she didn't say Trevor did it, she hadn't mentioned it at all, but he knew Trevor had to have done it.

"How about chicken pot pie," Sharona says with a smirk, "after all it is Tuesday."

Adrian can't help but to look at her and smile, "I would like that." he says staring into those majestic bright blue eyes of Sharona's. A full minute passes before he realizes that he is still staring in her eyes, and that she is still looking into his eyes as well. "I'll get the peas and carrots." he says as he breaks the deep stare. He opens the freezer relieved to feel the cool air on his face. 'What's wrong with me?' he thinks. 'Adrian you can't do this, okay. Sharona is a nice girl and all, but you can't get too close, she could leave again.' 'But I love her, and I can't pretend not to.' His mind is fighting his heart, 'But that doesn't mean that she loves you!' Adrian inhales quickly, and grabs the peas and carrots from the freezer.

'What's he doing?' thinks Sharona as she puts the dough in the pie dish. 'Why did he stand in the freezer so long, and what was up with that stare?' 'You know that stare.' she can feel her heart say as she smiles. 'No it couldn't be. Adrian...Adrian can't think of anybody in that way, besides Trudy of course. Anyway, he couldn't love me, of all people, I left him, I didn't even say good-bye.'

"Sharona...Sharona?" Adrian looks at her, she has finally looked up, this was the sixth time he had called her name. "Are you okay?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah...sorry, I'm just a little tired." she says quickly

They quickly put the rest of the chicken pot pie together with out talking.

"There it'll be ready in about 20 minutes." says Sharona breaking the silence, after she finally put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

"Great." says Adrian sitting down at the table, which is set perfectly.

Sharona looks around and is amazed to find that everything has already been cleaned and put away. 'This is Adrian.' She reminds herself. She walks up to the table and sits beside Adrian. "Listen, Adrian I'm really sorry about the way I handled things when I left." She looked at him and noticed that he was staring at his hands that he is rubbing together. She knew he had heard her, his hands came together like someone in prayer, with his chin resting on his thumbs and his elbows resting on the table, his eyes were tightly closed and he looked to be in physical pain. "Adrian...say something, please anything."

Adrian opened his eyes and looked at her, "I thought we were friends!" he yelled with anger and pain in his voice. "I cared about you (and I still do, he thought) and I thought that you cared about me." He said in a soft whisper. "How could you break me again (tears were rolling down his face now) after you know how hard it was for me the first time?!"

Sharona's eyes widen in shock that he, Adrian Monk, yelled and then her eyes fills with tears. She must have hurt him really bad, she hadn't ever heard him sound like that, or cry like that. "Adrian..." she said genitally, as she reached out to him and he jerked back, 'Adrian always moves away, you know he doesn't like being touched.' she thought. 'But he's never been that way with me.' "Adrian we are friends." she distinctly emphasizes the word are. "I'm so sorry Adrian, I never wanted to hurt you...to ..to break you." she says softly as tears start rolling down her face. "Adrian, you have been the best thing in my life, other than Benjy. Can you ever forgive me?" she says as she reaches out to him again, this time he doesn't resist.

Adrian looks at Sharona, he can't stand to see her cry. "I already forgave you, about a day after I found out." he smiles slightly and says, "What are friends for?"

Sharona laughs a little, "Yeah, I guess your right. You know Adrian, you are a great man." she states this, as though it isn't opinion but a solid fact.

His hands slide off her sun glasses. "What happened to you?" Adrian's face is now serious with concern.

Sharona looks down and swallows hard, "Trevor got mad at me, because I told Benjy that he could spend the night at Brent's house, Brent's a friend of Benjy's." Her eyes are full of shame and embarrassment.

Adrian rubs her shoulder with one hand, while his other hand guides her face up until her eyes meet his. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." he says in the most sincere assertive voice she has ever heard. He finds himself staring into her eyes again, wondering how anyone could hurt someone so great, someone so beautiful.

'Oh my god, how did I not see him as clearly as I do now?' she leans in closer looking into his deep honest eyes. 'How did I miss those sexy eyes, that adorable smile?' 'This is so weird, it's like I'm looking at him for the first time.' She smiles, 'well I guess I did notice them before every now and then, but never as much as I do now.'

'She is so beautiful.' 'Is she leaning toward me?' 'Should I lean in too?' Adrian slowly leans toward Sharona, there faces only two inches apart. 'She's smiling, (he smiles)' 'I want to kiss her.' Looks down at her lips, then slowly his eyes met her eyes again.

She knew what he was thinking, 'I want to kiss you too.' Her eye slowly drifted down to his thin top lip and plump bottom lip, then back to his eyes. She watched his eyes with intensily.

Adrian tilted his head slightly, his eyes began to close, he was moving toward her.

"BEEP!!!!...BEEP!"

Adrian jumped clear out of his seat and let out a half way scream.

Sharona looked at Adrian and couldn't help but laugh. "I believe that the chicken pot pie is done." she said giggling as she turns off the timer.

"I'll...I'll get it out." he said still shaken by the timer. 'What was that?' he thought. 'I almost kissed her!' his heart beamed. 'She is just being polite, she doesn't like you, how could anyone like you?' He put on his oven mitts and pulled the chicken pot pie out of the oven and placed it on the trivet that he already had out.


	3. Aren't we going to talk about this?

After everyone was finished eating, Adrian told Sharona and Benjy that they could get cleaned up and unpacked in the guest room, while he cleaned up the kitchen.

The time seemed to fly by as Adrian made sure that everything was exactly where it was suppose to be, and kept thinking about the 'almost kiss.'

When Sharona walked in the living room, he was just getting done vacuuming. She was wearing a light blue satin night gown.

Adrian unplugged the vacuum, and looked at her. She looked perfect with her hair still damp and no make-up on. "Did you find everything okay?" he asked with a smile.

"Adrian...I practically lived in this house for 6 and ½ years, I think I can find everything." she says with a smirk on her face. "I'm just so glad to be back, I thought we could play catch up." Sharona sat on the couch

"Catch up?" Adrian said confused.

"Yes, catch up." She couldn't believe how naive he could be at times. For someone so brilliant, he was so clueless about things like normal phrases. Sharona rolled her eyes, "It's when you talk about the things that have happened since you last saw each other. You catch up to what the other person has been doing."

"Oh," Adrian had been afraid to talk to Sharona about everything that had happened since she left. He was now sitting on the couch beside Sharona. "Well, I got a new assistant." he said looking down.

"Well I figured that. What's her name?" Sharona says smiling at him.

Adrian looks up at her confused, "You're not mad?" he asks surprised.

"Of course not Adrian, it's been about 3 years." Sharona can't believe that Adrian actually thought that she expected him not hire someone else.

"Her name is Natalie Teeger and she has a 14 year old daughter named Julie." Adrian said this very fast and then added, "Sharona, please don't be mad at me, but I don't want to fire her. She depends on this job, and I consider her a friend." Adrian felt so nervous he didn't know what to do, so he just started picking at his finger nails.

"Adrian, what is wrong with you? I don't expect you to fire her." Sharona looked at Adrian, 'He is actually torn up about this. How can he feel bad about me leaving him, and him finding someone to replace me.' Sharona took his head in her hands and pulled his face up until his eyes met hers. "Adrian, I'm just glad that you are still speaking to me. I don't expect anything from you."

He finally could let go of the guilt that he had been caring, he knew that she meant what she said. "So I guess you got a new job?" he said trying to relieve the tension of her soft hands still holding his face.

Sharona let go of Adrian's face and said, "Well not at first, Trevor had a really good job, and he wanted me to stay at home. But of course he lost that job when he started drinking. Then I found a job as a secretary and Trevor began drinking harder. He started being very controlling over Benjy, and then last night, we got into a fight about Benjy spending the night over at Brent's house. He hit me, then I told him to leave or I would call the cops, he kept apologizing, but I picked up the phone, and he left. I quit my job this morning, and well, now I'm here." Sharona let out a long sigh. "So, how about you?"

"Well, I've been buried alive, someone impersonated Trudy and I thought she might still be alive for about 1 ½ hours, I adopted a kid for 2 weeks, I was blinded for 2 days by maize, I went to the hospital, I met my dad, I got hugged by a naked man, and I saw Trudy's eyes again." He said it all like it was a normal thing.

"You had a kid for 2 whole weeks? How did that go?" She couldn't imagine Adrian taking care of a kid all by himself.

Adrian smiled and his eyes became filled with tears, "It was great, some of the best days of my life. Natalie and Dr. Kroger confidenced me to give Tommy up, he was two." Adrian sniffled, "They were probably right thought, I made it 2 weeks but no kid deserves a father like me." Adrian looks down.

Sharona guides his face to hers, with her hand on his jaw. "Adrian anyone would love to have a father like you, look at Benjy, he adores you. Adrian, I'm so proud of you." Sharona's eyes are now glossed over with tears again. 'He took care of a two year old on his own. He has changed a lot, the old Adrian wouldn't have done that.'

Adrian was smiling so big 'She's proud of me.' 'I can't stand looking at her and not kissing her.' He could feel his heart racing as he looked longingly into her eyes.

Sharona's hand now was resting on his neck, 'How does he do that? How does he tell me exactly what he is feeling just by looking at me?' She leans in toward him.

'She wants to kiss me?' Adrian leans in closer and tilts his head 'I love you so much Sharona' he thinks to himself as he looks from her eyes to her lips, back to her eye's again. Slowly his eyes close, and he leans closer.

'He's going to do it. He's finally going to kiss me.' She closes her eyes and moves toward his lips. 'Oh my, Adrian, you're good.' She can't help but be a little surprised, considering she hasn't ever seen him kiss anyone before.

'This is good, I want to stay like this,' his heart beating wildly and lips feeling electric with the touch of her lips. His hands slide behind her neck genitally pulling her closer, as he parts his lips he and softly kissed her bottom lip. She parted her lips and he massaged her tongue with his.

"Oh Adrian," Sharona gasps, as she starts sucking his bottom lip, and rubbing her hand through his hair.

Suddenly the image of Trudy appears in his mind. In an instant everything was wrong. He jumped up from the couch and out of Sharona's arms. 'What am I doing? She not Trudy! I feel so dirty. Trudy please forgive me.' Adrian thinks as his breathing becomes shallow and rapid.

Sharona was just leaning in when she felt him jump up. She opened her eyes to see Adrian in a state of panic. 'What did we just do?' Sharona thinks. She looks at him surprised, still not believing it herself.

"Look at the time, it's already 1:45." Adrian says nervously as he starts to back up from her. "I'm tired, aren't you tired? (Adrian fakes a yawn) We better get to bed." Now Adrian is out of the room.

"Wait...aren't we going to talk (she hears the slam of his door) about this?" asks Sharona who is now standing in the room alone.

* * *

Sharona opens her eye and looks at the clock which reads 10:00 A.M. She had slept in the living room on the pull out bed in the couch. "Adrian," she calls out and doesn't hear anything. 'That's weird, he's usually up 6:00.' she thinks. Sharona gets up and looks around, she can smell coffee. Sharona walks into the kitchen to find a pot of coffee, six pieces of perfect toast and a note that says 'Sharona, there are eggs in the microwave. I went to my 10:00 appointment with Dr. Kroger.' it was signed Adrian Monk. 'Wonder what the topic of the session will be today?' she thinks with a smirk.

"So Adrian, how are you feeling today?" says Dr. Kroger with a smile

Adrian shrugs as he stares at the pillow, as if he is searching for something to straighten.

"Adrian, is something wrong?"

Adrian looks around the room more, and finally gives up on finding something out of order. "Sharona came in."he says with no emotion, "She's staying with me."

"Oh, that must be nice...Adrian, aren't you glad to see Sharona?" Dr. Kroger is confused by Adrian's behavior, he would have thought Adrian would be happy to see Sharona.

Adrian shrugs again and then lets out a deep sigh as he shakes his head from side to side.

"Adrian, did something happen? Last time we talked about Sharona you said that you understood why she left. You said that you weren't mad at her anymore, and that you would give anything to see her again." Dr. Kroger said even more confused.

"Last night we where talking on the couch," Adrian looks up at Dr. Kroger, "and...and, (he struggles to say the last part) we kissed." Adrian looks down at his wedding ring and stares.

"How did that make you feel Adrian?" Dr. Kroger is surprised that Adrian actually kissed someone.

"I don't know." Adrian says still staring at his ring. "I feel ...I feel like I betrayed Trudy." he says as he looks up at Dr. Kroger with a 'what should I do' look.

"Adrian, I didn't ask how you feel now, I asked how did the kiss feel. Listen, I want you to try this exercise. I want you to close your eyes (Adrian closes his eyes) and think back to how everything was a minute before the kiss. Can you do that? Now tell me everything that happens, and this is important Adrian, don't leave anything out." Dr. Kroger is now watching Adrian closely.

Adrian tries to think back. "I was sitting next to Sharona facing her, (Adrian smiles). She was wearing a light blue satin night gown and she smelled like vanilla and lavender. I had just told her about (Adrian's smile fades) Tommy. She is touching my face, making me look at her, her hands are so soft and warm (Adrian starts smiling again). She's telling me that anyone would love to have a father like me, and that Benjy adores me. She said that she was proud of me."

"Keep going Adrian, but remember to tell me what you are thinking." Dr. Kroger says softly

Adrian nods and continues, "I'm looking into her eyes, I'm thinking about how hard it is to look at her and to not kiss her. She is leaning toward me, I'm thinking that she wants me to kiss her. I looked at her lips and then back into her eyes, I'm thinking about how much I love her. I'm closing my eyes, (Adrian smiles and inhales quickly) It's nice, her lips make (Adrian giggles) mine tingle, I'm thinking about how good it would be if I could stay this way. I move my hand behind her head and genitally pull her closer, I'm kissing her bottom lip. She pulls me closer and starts French kissing me, she's good, really good. She calls out my name, and starts sucking my bottom lip." Adrian suddenly opens he eyes and his face is sad, "Then...I saw Trudy."

"So did you and Sharona talk about the kiss?" asked Dr. Kroger professionally, but inside he was excited to know that it was Adrian who had kissed Sharona, and Adrian had actually said the word love about a woman other than Trudy.

"No, she wanted to, but I ran out of the room. What should I do Dr. Kroger?" Adrian once again is looking around the room for something to straighten up.

"Adrian, I think you should give it a chance. You're the one that brought Trudy into a moment between you and Sharona, you are the only one that can take Trudy out from between you two. My guess is that you felt guilty for being happy with out Trudy, so therefore you thought of her." Dr. Kroger give Adrian that 'you know I'm right look'.

"I don't know, I'm afraid." Adrian looks as though he is struggling with the decision.

"Adrian, you said that you love Sharona, I think it's worth working through the fear." says Dr. Kroger

Adrian is alarmed, "I don't think so. I never said that I love Sharona. I think I would remember." says Adrian taken aback.

"Adrian, you just said that when you were looking at her, you were thinking about how much you love her." says Dr. Kroger with a worried look on his face. 'How could Adrian not remember saying that, he remembers everything.'

Adrian suddenly remembers that he did say that he loved her. 'Do I love her?' he asks himself in thought. 'I've loved her for so long.' his heart answers back. Adrian is more confused and worried now than he was when he got here.

* * *

Adrian walked in the door, to find Sharona sitting on the couch watching TV. "So how's Benjy feeling this morning?" asked Adrian. He had finally made up his mind on the walk back home, and was hoping that Benjy would be home (that way he could prolong the talk) and at the same time hoping that Benjy wasn't home (so he could just get it over with).

"Oh he slept like a baby, he's fine. He went to an old friends house." Sharona said not even looking at him.

"About, that talk? I was wondering, if now would be okay?" Adrian asked, then took into account the odd look on Sharona's face and added, "but if you would rather talk later we can talk later." He smiled his most confident smile.

'Go Adrian! The Adrian I remember would have avoided this as long as he could.' Sharona thought. "No, now is fine." She said as she scooted to one side of the couch to make room for him. She couldn't help but think about what happened last time he sat beside her.

Adrian sits in the same place as last night on the couch. He looks into her eyes and finds himself mezmerized by her again. Suddenly he takes a quick breath, and smiles, he never knew anyone that could take his breath away, except Trudy. "Sharona, (Adrian's eyes look down)I want to know what you thought about (Adrian's eyes rise to meet hers) our kiss."

Sharona is a little shocked, she thought that he would just blow it off as a mistake. Now he was asking her about it. She thought about giving him a vauge answer, like it was nice or okay, and seeing what he would do, but she couldn't be that cruel to him. Instead she gave him a smoldering look and said "I wouldn't say no to seconds."

Adrian smiles slightly, and turns 10 shades of red. 'Why am I breathing so heavily?' he thinks, as his heart seems to be beating hard and slow against his chest. Adrian leans in toward Sharon. "I want to give this a chance." he says only an inch away from her lips.

Sharona can't see his mouth anymore. 'He's so close, he smells so good.' Sharona heard him say that he would like to give this a chance with her ears, but saw him say it with his eyes. She couldn't find her voice but all she could think was that she wanted to give it a chance too.

'Her eyes say yes.' he thought. Not able to take the tension anymore he devirured the space between them and started kissing her. 'Oh god,' he whimpered inside as her lips against his make him feel more than he has in such a long time. He could feel his heart beating so fast now that he was afraid, but he wasn't going to let fear stop him, as he started kissing her more passionatly.

'I can't believe that this is happening. I've dreamed about it, but I never thought that it could happen, I didn't think he capable of loving anyone besides Trudy.' thought Sharona. 'He's so good, I wonder how long it took for him to learn how to kiss so perfectly.' She felt him kissing on her neck now, and leaned her head to the side to give him better axcess.

Adrian didn't know what to do with himself, it had been so long. His hands where softly rubbing her back as they nerviously shook. His lips were making their way farther down her neck, he was at her collor bone, when he saw Trudy again. 'Not now Trudy.' thought Adrian. As fast as Trudy had appeared she had vanished. 'I just told Trudy to leave. I just told my wife to leave.' he thought now full of guilt and shame. His hands grabbed Sharona's hands and slowly pushed them back. "Wait...wait" he said out of breath, and trying to gain his composer from the thought of pushing Trudy away.

"I thought, that you wanted this?" Sharona is confused and feels hurt that he pushed her away.

"I do, I do (he makes sure to look her in the eyes) but I'm afraid (he looks up at Trudy's picture on the wall), it's been so long." He looked at her intently, "And most of all, Sharona, I don't want you to do this because it's what I want. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." Adrian is now looking down at his hands again.

"Adrian I want this. " Sharona says passionately.

Adrian looks back at Trudy's picture, "Sharona, I'm...I'm so afraid. I feel like I'm betraying Trudy." His eyes are now full of sorrow looking into Sharona's eyes, as if searching for an answer.

"Adrian...don't do this! She would want you to be happy, (Sharona grabs his shoulder) you know she would."

Adrian looks up at her, "I know she would, I just don't know how to let go. You deserve better than me. I'm ..you know..." Adrian twirls his finger around his ear.

"Adrian, don't say that, you're not crazy. Just weird, but in a good way." Sharona smiles at him, "Listen, you are the most honest...caring...sincere person I know. If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's that I don't deserve you. Adrian, I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, but I want to give this a try."

"It's not like I'm perfect." Adrian says almost laughing. "For god's sake, I'm afraid of milk! I can't even walk down a street without touching poles. Sharona...I'm not even sure that I count as a man. What kind of man is afraid of the dark? What kind of man still can't take off his wedding ring, when his wife has been dead over 10 years, that's a decade!?!" Adrian looks at Sharona for answers.

Sharona looks into his eyes,"The kind of man that I love, that's what kind of man!" 'I can't believe I just said that. Wow...it felt good.' Sharona is surprised that she finally said what she had been hiding for so long.

'Did I hear her right? Did she just say that she loves...me?' Adrian was stumped, he never expected her to say this, "Sharona...I didn't...I never thought...that you could love me. I want to give this a chance too, but it's going to take some time. And it might take a long time, for some things. Are you okay with that?" Adrian looks deep into her eyes, he has to be sure that she understands how important this is to him.

"Yes, of course I am. Adrian, I understand, I know what happened to you. I know it's going to take some time. All I want is for us to give it a real chance." says Sharona looking at Adrian with love and compassion.


	4. Sufficating with lipstick

"Knock, knock, knock." Both Sharona and Adrian look at the door.

"Let me get it for old times sakes." says Sharona with a smile, as she walks to the door and opens it.

"Hello?"says a confused Natalie. Natalie looks at the apartment number again and then back at the woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?"asks Natalie in a curious and worried way.

"I'm Sharona." says Sharona in a way that would make anyone feel like an idiot. "Let me guess, you're Natalie." Sharona says with stare down eyes and a smile on her face. Sharona opened the door all the way to let Natalie in.

'So this is Sharona. What's up with those bruises, and those clothes, she wears less clothes then my teenage daughter?' thinks Natalie as she takes in Sharona. "Hey, Mr. Monk, you didn't tell me you were having company." says a not so delighted Natalie, although she is smiling while she says it.

"Well , I..." starts Adrian, but is cut off by Sharona. Adrian rubs his forehead, he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Monk, you still call him Mr. Monk? Haven't you been working for him for like 3 years?" asks Sharona in amazement.

Natalie is now glaring at Sharona and says, "Why do you care? Aren't you the one who just left without even saying good-bye three years ago.?"

"How dare you?! I care, I've been through everything with him. It took me 6 months to get him to look at me, 1 year to talk, and 3 years to get him to leave this house. He would still be catatonic if it wasn't for me." Sharona says with a fury in her voice and tears in her eyes from thinking about how Adrian was when she first met him.

Adrian walks up to Sharona and hugs her, "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." Adrian gives Natalie a disappointed look over Sharona's shoulder as he holds her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." says Natalie her voice full of sorrow. She hadn't ever really thought about what all Sharona had been though with Monk. She felt guilty about saying that Sharona didn't care, and even worst that Mr. Monk was disappointed in her. "Your right, I had no right to say that."

"Yes you did." said a now calm Sharona. "I deserved that. What I did was wrong, and I know I hurt you (she looks at Adrian) and I'm sorry for that. (Sharona looks back at Natalie) Wow, you are a lot like me, I would never let someone hurt him either, I'm glad he found you." says Sharona suddenly feeling a kinship with Natalie.

Now Natalie saw why Monk hired Sharona. Sharona might not dress like Monk would like, be she cared about him, and she was smart with an attitude. Natalie felt proud now, to be compared with Sharona. Before she had always found it insulting, but now she realized it was a complement. "Thanks," said Natalie feeling a lot better about Sharona, and hoping that they could be friends.

"Natalie, was there a reason that you came over?" asked Adrian, happy that the tension in the room was now gone.

"Oh, yeah, the Captain needs you at a crime scene." said Natalie. 'Wait, since Sharona is back, does that mean he's going to fire me?' thought Natalie as her face turned worried.

Adrian knew what she was worried about. "Well then, lets go." says Adrian as he walks to the door.

* * *

Now Adrian, Natalie and Sharona are at Menlo College in Robert Perkins dorm room.

"Mr. Monk can I talk to you for just a second, it's important?" says Natalie as she stops right outside the door of the dorm room.

"Tell the Captain, I'll be in there in just a minute." Adrian says to Sharona (Sharona nods and goes into the room.)

"Natalie, I know what you're worried about. I'm not firing you." says Adrian. "I already told Sharona that I wasn't firing you, and that I'm not going to hire her back."

Natalie is surprised that Adrian had already taken care of everything. "I'm glad to hear that. I just assumed that since she was back, you wouldn't need me anymore." says Natalie

"Not need you, (Adrian laughs) if you haven't noticed, I need all the help I can get." says Adrian in a humorous way. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something. When you started dating again, did you see Mitch's face when you were with your dates?" asked Adrian, hoping she might have some answers for him.

"Uh yeah, why?" asked Natalie. Then suddenly it hit her and she was grinning from ear to ear. "Is there something that I should know about, going on between you and Sharona?"

"No" says Adrian looking down

"Yes there is," says a giggling Natalie.

"Maybe, okay. Can you tell me how you stopped seeing Mitch?" says a nervous and embarrassed Adrian.

"Well, I really didn't do anything, it just stopped." said Natalie, understanding what Monk was going through.

"Oh," says a disappointed Adrian. Adrian walked in to the dorm room, glad to have something to do, that would take his mind off of everything going on in his personal life."

"Glad you decided to join us," says Captain Stottlemeyer as Adrian walks into the room. "The victim was Robert Perkins. According to the autopsy he died at 11:00 PM last night and was suffocated."

Adrian is surveying the room. "The victim was a math major."

"Yeah, he was working on a degree in statistical analysis" said Captain Stottlemeyer.

"What do we know about the roommate?" asked Adrian as he looked at the other bed.

"His name is Nick Jackson, he's working on a degree in History. He says he was with his girlfriend all night, and that he found him this way this morning. Randy is trying to find her right now." says Captain Stottlemeyer.

"And who was the victim seeing?" asks Adrian as he examines the victims bed.

"He didn't have a girlfriend." says Captain Stottlemeyer looking through his file.

"Really," says Adrian smiling, "so when is the last time that you were wearing raspberry lotion and lipstick."

"Let me see that." Stottlemeyer looks at the sheets and smells them. "Damn it! How did we miss that? Well, his parents said that he wasn't seeing anyone, and Nick said he didn't know of any girlfriend. So it seems like Robert didn't want anyone knowing about her."

Adrian continues to look around the room, he notices a picture that is crooked. Adrian twitches his head to the left and goes to straighten it up, when he notices something about the couple in the picture.

"You know the woman could be an instructor here or something." says Stottlemeyer

"No." says Adrian.

"or maybe she was married." says Stottlemeyer

"No, no. Captain, is this Nick?" asks Adrian pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, that's him, why? Do you think he did it?" asks Captain Stottlemeyer trying to figure out where Monk is going with this.

"Well, don't you recognize it?" asks Adrian.

Stottlemeyer looks closer, "Recognize what Monk?"

"The lipstick." says Adrian, in his usual 'it's obvious' way. "I think that Robert was sneaking around with Nick's girlfriend, and he caught them together last night and killed him."

"Well you can ask them tomorrow." says Randy, as he is walking in the room. "The girlfriend's name is Jenny Watson, and she is at her parents, and is suppose to be back in town tomorrow. I already scheduled an interview with her at 2:00." Randy saw Sharona and walked up to her. "So I heard that you're back."

Adrian started walking toward Sharona as soon as he saw Randy talking to her, but was cut off by Stottlemeyer.

"So Monk, are you going to keep them both, or let one go?" asks Stottlemeyer

'I hate how he is constantly flirting with her, and look at her smiling and giggling back,' thinks Adrian and he watches over the Captains shoulder.

"Monk." Stottlemeyer says again

"What? Oh, yeah...I'm keeping Natalie as my assistant, and Sharona's going to look for another job." says a distracted Adrian still watching Sharona and Randy talking.

* * *

"Natalie, thanks again. I really appreciate you inviting us to dinner and this handsome young man is my son, Benjy" says Sharona smiling as she walks in the door.

"I figured that you could use a break, especially since Monk is so picky about his food." says Natalie giving Monk a evil yet playful look as he starts cleaning the living room.

"Hey mom, remember that time he called me so I could tell him how to make a chicken pot pie?" said a laughing Benjy. (Sharona and Natalie laughed too.)

"If you want to Benjy, you can go and watch TV with Julie in her room. It's the first door to the right." says Natalie. (Benjy is gone before the sentence is completely out.)

Natalie and Sharona go into the kitchen together, leaving Adrian to take as long as he would like cleaning the living room.

Natalie starts getting out food to prepare, when she asks Sharona, "So how have things been at Monk's house?"

"Oh, well, it's been great really, you know catching up with each other." says Sharona in a nonchalant kind of way.

"Really, so he isn't driving you nuts?" asks Natalie

"No, not really. It's been so long since I've seen him. I forgot how nice it is to talk to an honest man who actually is listening to you." Sharona was now smiling warmly. "We cooked dinner together and talked last night, and he had breakfast already made when I woke up this morning and we talked again this afternoon, before you came." Sharona said blushing at the thought of Adrian and her kiss.

"What's that all about?" says Natalie with a devilish grin.

"What?" says Sharona, now wondering how much Natalie knows, but not about to spill the beans.

"You're blushing...come on." says and impatient Natalie. "I know that Monk and you are keeping something from me, it's so obvious."

"Okay, okay...we may have also shared a kiss...or two." says a now completely blushed Sharona.

Natalie is now jumping up and down in place, while grinning excitedly. "I knew it, so are you two dating now? Was the kiss good?"

Sharona was excited to have someone to share how she felt about everything with. "He's good (she giggle) really good. I mean I wasn't expecting it. I've only seen Adrian kissed once, and even then he wasn't kissing back."

"Really?" said Natalie a little surprised, "I never would have guessed Monk to be the kissing type, then again, the way I get to see him, he's not much the touching at all type. So French or boring?"

"French." says Sharona "I don't really know what happened. One minute we were talking like old times, and then the next he was looking at me with hunger in his eyes. I'd always thought about it, but I never imagined he thought of us. Natalie...I need your opinion about something. (Natalie nodded and smiled to let Sharona know that she was listening) I kinda let it slip, that I ...well, love Adrian."

"Awwww," says a now cooing Natalie. "I'm so happy for you Sharona. I wouldn't worry about it, Monk is a good guy. Actually I think it's better you told him, so now he wont think that you didn't mean anything by the kiss."

"Yeah, you're probably right." says Sharona, still worried. "The only odd thing is that we never got completely though a kiss. The first time he jumped up and practically ran out of the room, which didn't surprise me that much. The second time he pushed me back and he had tears in his eyes. He said that it was going to be hard and that he felt guilty, I just wish I could help."

"Maybe I can explain why he ran and pushed you away." said Natalie now in a sad soft tone. "He keeps on seeing Trudy. (Sharona looked as though she was waiting for the punch line) He sees her, when he's kissing you. (Sharona started to look mad) Listen, Sharona, it isn't what you think. He likes you, but it's like you said he hasn't kissed someone since Trudy. So when he kisses he can't help it, she pops into his head. He asked me how I made it stop when I first started dating."

'How could I have been so stupid? Of course, that has to be it, he keeps on seeing Trudy.' Sharona thought as she began to worry more, 'What if it never stops?' "Natalie, how did you make it stop?"

"Well, for me, it only really happened once. The first time that I had sex after Mitch died. I remember that it scared me to death. I ran out of the guy's house took a 45 minute shower and cried most of the night. Needless to say, I waited a long time before I tried having sex again, but the next time it didn't happen." Natalie could see the disappointment on Sharona's face. "The thing is, I was a virgin when I met Mitch, so it was something that only we had shared. I think Monk might have never even kissed a girl before Trudy. But listen Sharona, he most love you a lot, I know how he felt when he saw Trudy, and it's the worst feeling in the world, if he is still trying then that means a lot."

"Natalie, I...I told you that in confidence." said Adrian softly, who was standing in the door way.

Now both Sharona and Natalie were staring and Adrian, as if they had seen a ghost.

"Mr. Monk, I'm sorry, really I am, but don't you think that she has a right to know.?" said Natalie surprised, but sure that she had done the right thing by telling Sharona.

"Don't you think that should be my choice? Did you ever think that this is something private that I have to work out with my wife?" said Adrian feeling hurt and betrayed.

"She's your late wife, Mr. Monk. Maybe it would help to talk to someone with a pulse." said Natalie in a reasoning kind of way.

"She is still my wife!" said Adrian with an anger in his voice and eyes that Natalie had only seen when the radio guy made that joke about Trudy. "I would have thought that you would understand that more than anyone, and I talked to you...remember?"

"Adrian, I want to help, please tell me what I can do." said Sharona, wishing more than anything that she could help.

Adrian rested his eyes in his hand and was trying to calm down, "But there isn't anything that you can do, I have to do this on my own, okay?" asked Adrian softly looking at Sharona with a pleading look.

"Yeah, okay." said Sharona understandingly.

Adrian walked out of the room and back into the living room not knowing what else to say. 'I can't believe Natalie told Sharona that, or the Sharona told her about us. Isn't it enough that I have to go through this, do they really have to gossip about my misery?' Adrian opened his wallet and looked at the picture of Trudy and the small golden ring in his wallet pocket. 'Trudy I love you so much. What should I do?'

Natalie and Sharona decided it would be best to talk about other things, but both continued to look toward the living room, wondering what was going through Adrian's mind.


	5. Marriage changes things

Adrian was about to unlocked his apartment. When he notice the scratches on the doorknob and that his welcome mat was off center. "Sharona, call the Captain someone's been here." He opened the door with the slightest touch, as to not harm any prints that might have been left by the intruder. Adrian motioned for Sharona and Benjy to wait outside. "I'll go look around and try to make sure that no one is still here. Aren't you going to call Stottlemeyer?" he said looking at Sharona with a serious and confident look.

Sharona called the Captain, and stayed outside like Adrian had asked.

Adrian had noticed that Sharona's bag wasn't where she had left it and could see that it was now open, that's how he knew that someone had been there. He slowly made his way through the house, and was disturbed to find that the only things that had been rummaged through where Sharona's and Benjy's.

"Sharona, I need to know something, did you get into any trouble in New Jersey?" asked Adrian

"No, not except with Trever, and I don't see why he would come here." said a now frightened Sharona

"How about (Adrian motioned to Benjy)? You don't think he might come here for him?" Adrian asked, knowing that if Benjy was his own son, he would come.

"I don't know, he never has before. I didn't even tell him I was coming here. I just left a note saying that I would contact him before the end of the week, and to leave us alone or I would report him." said Sharona confused.

"Monk, Sharona are you okay?" asked Captain Stottlemeyer as he got out of his car.

"Yeah we're fine, whoever it was, they were gone when we got here." said Adrian

"Well, at least it doesn't look like they broke or stole anything." said Captain Stottlemeyer. "Sharona, I'm going to need to make a report of this. (Captain got out a form and pen) So for the report, what is your full name?"

"Come on Captain," said a dumbfounded Adrian, "you know her name is Sharona Elaine Fliming."

Both the Captain and Sharona looked at Adrian oddly

"Adrian, my name is now Sharona Elaine Bennett. I got remarried remember?" said Sharona as her and the Captain started working on the report.

* * *

"So Adrian, how have things been going between you and Sharona?" asked Dr. Kroger

"She's married. Why didn't she remind me that she was married? How did I forget she was married? What have I done? I'm kissing a married woman and betraying Trudy. What kind of man am I?" said Adrian rambling to himself, almost forgetting that Dr. Kroger was even in the room.

"Adrian, maybe you just blocked it out. What bothers you the most, that she is married, or that you still feel like you are betraying Trudy?" asks Dr. Kroger

Adrian looks down and his now fidgeting hands, "I don't know?"

"I think you do Adrian. Why do you still think that you are betraying Trudy? You have told me countless times that she has told you that she wants you to be happy and move on." said Dr. Kroger. He wasn't about to let Adrian give up this quickly on the first progress he had made in almost 10 years.

"She's said it 14 times. I still don't feel right about it. She's my wife, I promised to love her forever. I can't just stop loving her, and I can't feel good about being with someone else when I'm still in love with Trudy." said Adrian

"Adrian, you don't ever have to stop loving Trudy. You just need to open your mind to loving someone else also." said Dr. Kroger

Adrian had a pained look on his face

"Listen, you loved your mother right? You love your brother, you love Trudy, you love and care about your friends, so why don't you think you can love Sharona?" asked Dr. Kroger knowing that Adrian couldn't rebut his logic.

"I love Sharona, I'm not saying that I don't. It's just that I can't love her like I love Trudy. It's not like a pet, where when one is gone, you just replace it and can put the love for the the first pet toward the second. The way I feel about Sharona is so much like how I feel about Trudy, in so many ways, and yet it's so different in other ways." said Adrian, who was starting to get frustrated that Dr. Kroger just didn't get it.

"Adrian, it isn't easy for anyone that's been through what you have. Believe it or not, what you are feeling is normal." said a confident Dr. Kroger

"But everything is so complicated. I mean she's married still, and Trever has been hitting her. Not to mention she isn't alone, there is Benjy. Also she just got back, what if she decides to leave. I don't think I could do it again, put all of my love and trust into her, for her to leave. I don't think I could survive it again." Adrian said it all so fast that Dr. Kroger didn't even have time to respond before Adrian looked at his watch and said, "Well, I guess that's it, I gotta go."

"Adrian, wait, we can do a double session." suggested Dr. Kroger

"No, that's okay, I'm just glad that you could squeeze me in today at all." said Adrian

"I wont even charge you." said Dr. Kroger frantically, wanting to get Adrian to stay so they could work through these issues.

"Really? (Adrian thought about it for a second) No, I've got to meet the Captain about a case. Thanks for the offer though." said Adrian as he made his way out. Even though it was only 12:00 PM he knew that he need to talk to Sharona before he went to work on the case.

* * *

As he walked in the house he could feel the tension in the air as Sharona looked at him. "Sharona...I think we should put this on hold."

"Really?" said Sharona sarcastically. She had been expecting this ever since last night when Adrian had walked in on her and Natalie's conversation.

Adrian hated feeling like he had disappointed her, but he hated feeling like she had been expecting him to disappoint her even more. "I...lo...like you a lot Sharona, but you're still married, and well, I think I need some more time. Look I'm already disappointing you." said Adrian, now disappointed in himself.

"Well don't worry about it Adrian, no one else worries about how they make me feel." said Sharona frustrated that Adrian was already giving up on them.

Adrian looked stunned and hurt. "Sharona, I care, more than you know."

"If you cared about me at all you couldn't do this, not when I need you the most. Trever may have hit me, but he's never hurt me as much as you have just now." said Sharona hurt and angry.

Adrian felt like his heart broke in two. 'You promised her that you wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.' His right hand was now gripping his blazer over his heart, while his left hands held the left side of his face as his head leaned toward it. It almost looked like he was having a heart attack. With his face constricted in complete pain he looked at Sharona and said. "I'm so so sorry, the last thing...I ever wanted to do...is hurt you."

Sharona looked at him. She felt sorry for him, she knew that what she had said was killing him, but at the same time it was how she felt. "Adrian, I'm sorry. I know you care." said Sharona, unable to stand seeing him suffer any longer, as she walked up to him and put her hand on his right shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Adrian felt relieved that she knew that he cared, and her warm hand relieved the pain he was feeling in his chest. "I really do care." said Adrian in almost a whisper

"I know you do, Adrian." said Sharona with sincerity in her voice. "You know what, why don't we go see the Captain early, I think it would be good to get something else on our minds right now. How about it?" said Sharona with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think that would be good too. Lets call Natalie" said Adrian wanting to escape the tension that was between them.


	6. We need paramedics!

"What do we have on the autopsy report Captain?" asks Adrian.

"He had a drug called Trazodone in his system. It's a prescribed sleeping pill, but the thing is , he doesn't have a prescription for it. The official C.O.D. was suffocation though." stated Captain Stottlemeyer. "Poor kid never knew it was coming."

"Was he found on his stomach?" asked Natalie. "I mean, he could have done it himself right?"

"No, he was found on his back, fully clothed like he had passed out after a night of partying. Nothing in his lung to indicate if he inhaled his vomit." Disher said with a air of confidence.

"Of course he didn't drown in his vomit Randy, there wasn't any found at the scene." Captain Stottlemeyer said while rolling his eyes mockingly. "What do you think Monk?"

"I knew that, I was just telling every body else." said a defeated Randy.

"So this was premeditated, but how did Nick get him to take the pills? " asked Adrian, mostly to himself. "Have we talked to the girl yet?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah, she said that she was at her parents house at the time of the murder. She denies having a relationship with the victim and she's also the alibi for Nick. Why? Do you think there's a connection?" asked Disher.

"He did it but I don't know why she's covering for him." Adrian says with an assured look on his face. "Did you check his bank records?"

"Yeah, this is it, but there wasn't any large sums of money withdrawn lately." says Captain Stottlemeyer as he hand the bank records to Adrian.

Adrian looks at the list, "Mia's Jewels, isn't that a Jewelry store?"

"Yeah, I love that place, it's kind of expensive though, especially for a college kid." said Natalie

"Whatever he bought was $236. Was Jenny wearing any jewelry?" asked Adrian

"Now that you mention it, she kept messing with her bracelet every time we asked her about the victim, and she seemed scared." Said Disher

"WAIT!!!! Let me see that inventory list again." said Adrian. (Captain Stottlemeyer hand him the list.)

"I knew it, where is Roberts prescription migraine medication at?"

"Here it is Monk" Captain says while handing Adrian the pill bottle.. "What are you getting at?" he asks.

Adrian opens the bottle carefully and picks out a pill with his tweezers. "Look up PLIVA 434 in our database. I bet it will say that this is Trazodone."

"Damn, he must have switch the pills. But Monk, he still has an alibi and we cant prove that he switch the pills." said Captain Stottlemeyer.

"We can prove that he switch the pills with his finger prints." states Adrian, now excited.

"But Monk, that pill bottle has been touch a hundred times, not to mention they were room mates. He could just say he moved the damn thing." exclaimed Captain Stottlemeyer.

"No no, on the inside of the bottle. How could he explain how his prints got there?" grins Adrian.

"Disher take this to forensics to check the inside of it for prints. Tell them to check it against Nick Jacksons. GO!" barks Captain Stottlemeyer "But Monk, he still has an air tight alibi."

"Shes scared, thats why shes covering for him. If we can show her that we know he did it, she will spill the beans." Adrian says.

"Oh look at the time. Adrian, we need to go pick up Julie and Benjy from school okay." states Sharona.

* * *

"Hey Sharona, isn't that your car?" asks Adrian as they pull in front of the school.

"No it couldn't be. Oh my God, whats he doing here!" Sharona says nervously.

"I'll call the Captain." says Natalie as Sharona gets out of the car fallowed by Adrian.

"Sharona, just let the Captain take care of this." pleads Adrian.

"Sharona, how nice to see you! What? You thought I couldn't find you?" says Trever angrily.

Sharona stops and looks at Trever with hatred. "I told you to stay the HELL away from us Trever!"

"Since when do I ever listen to you!" says Trever as Captain Stottlemeyer arrives. Trever looks to see that Captain Stottlemeyer was walking towards him. "You're stupider than I thought, Bitch!" Trever yells as he pulls his gun from inside his coat and starts shooting at Sharona.(Sharona screams at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes.)

In the split second that it takes Trever to squeeze off the shots, Adrian instinctively jumps across the path of the bullets in front of Sharona to shield her. The Captain pull his gun before the second shot and on the third shot they both pull their triggers simultaneously and Trever hits the ground a second after Adrian. Sharona open her eyes, surprised to be alive, and looks down to see that Adrian was laying at her feet with blood pouring from his chest and leg. She screams "Oh My God, Adrian!" as she quickly bends down and covers his chest wound with her hands, tears flow from her.

As Adrian slips into unconsciousness, he whispers to Sharona "Wipe."

Natalie and the Captain run over to Adrian and Sharona.

"Oh my God are you okay Sharona, what happened to Adrian?" Natalie bawls.

"MONK! ADRIAN! Stay with us buddy. Helps on the way. You stay with us, you can't give up now." says Captain Stottlemeyer as he hold Adrian's head and tears fall from his face.

"We need paramedics at our location NOW!!! Officer down! Multiple shots!" Randy yells into the radio as he kicks the gun away from Trever in a state of panic.

Benjy and Julie come running from the school entrance "Mr. Monk? What happened to Mr. Monk?!" they both said with panic in their voice and tears in their eyes.

Natalie grabs them both before they could really see what happened and forces them into her car and says "Stay here! Everything is going to be alright. Mr. Monk is hurt but your mom is okay, Benjy. I'll have my mom come and get you two later." She turns and runs back to Adrian.

Benjy jumps out of the car and bolts to his father which is now being handcuffed by Disher.

"HOW could you!" yells Benjy with anger in his voice as he hits Trever repeatedly.

"I did it for us Benjy, I just wanted you back." says Trever.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! Mr. Monk was more of a father to me then you will ever be!" screams Benjy as Natalie pulls him back to the car.

Everyone is in a state of panic as the ambulance pulls onto the scene.


	7. Trudy, I missed you so much

While Natalie, Sharona, and Captain Stottlemeyer sit restlessly in the Emergency waiting room, a Doctor walks in.

"Are you folks Adrian Monk's family?" he questions.

They all stand up and Captain Stottlemeyer pulls his badge and says "Yes we are, at least all that he has."

"Okay. Close enough. He's in critical condition. The bullet punctured his right lung and damaged some vital organs. It's touch and go right now, but the bleeding has stopped. He's going into surgery as we speak. You'll get more information when we do." the doctor says as he turns and walks away.

* * *

"Adrian." says a soft and familiar voice

Adrian opens his eyes to see Trudy standing in front of him. "Trudy, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about what I said when I was with Sharona." rambles Adrian who is stopped by Trudy putting her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I've missed you too." says Trudy as she hugs Adrian.

Adrian smiles, "Finally, I get to be with you again." as he looks into Trudy's eyes, which begin to tear up. "Trudy? What's wrong?" asks Adrian as he's face becomes concerned.

"Honey, I don't think you're going to get to stay." says Trudy as a tear falls.

"But...No!...Trudy, I'm ready. I want to be with you. Don't make me go back." says Adrian on the verge of tears.

"Adrian, it's not really up to me." says Trudy sadly

"But its so hard without you Trudy. I don't think I can do it anymore, it kills me to be apart from you." says Adrian looking soulfully into his wife's eyes. "I need you."

"No you don't." says Trudy with a smile on her face. "You have Sharona now."

"I can't..." says Adrian, "I can't be with her...she's not you Trudy."

"Adrian, darling, you have to let me go, I can't be at peace until I know that you are happy." says Trudy now as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you Adrian, but I want you to move on. I want you to be with Sharona and be happy." says Trudy as she strokes Adrian's face softly.

"I don't know how, it was so easy with you." says Adrian confused and sad. "But things are so complicated with Sharona."

"Do you love her?" asks Trudy now smiling again.

"Uh...uh...no." says Adrian looking down

"Adrian Monk, you look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love Sharona." says Trudy in an 'all knowing' kind of way.

"I...I...I'm sorry Trudy. I love her. I'm so sorry." says Adrian as tears roll down his face.

"Don't be sorry darling, be happy. It's been so long. I'm so happy for you." says Trudy as she wipes away Adrian's tears. "If you love her, things aren't really all that complicated. Now are they?"

"I feel guilty, Trudy. I can't stop loving you." says Adrian

"I know you will never stop loving me Adrian, just like I'll never stop loving you, but you have to let me go. You have to start a new life with out me. I understand Adrian, let go of your guilt. If not for yourself, then for me, please." says Trudy

Adrian thinks for a second and then nods his head and says "Okay." as he starts to smile, "I'll try."

"There's the Adrian I married." says Trudy, "Adrian, you are stronger than you know. I love you so much, and I want you to be with Sharona. She's good for you. You know it as well as I."

"It's true. She is the best thing to happen to me, since you." Adrian says with a sheepish grin.

"Adrian honey, I think it's time for you to go. Remember to take care of her and yourself." Trudy says as she begins to lean in for a kiss.

Adrian kisses Trudy and says."Trudy, I'll always love you, goodbye for now." as she disappears.

* * *

Randy bursts through the doors of the Emergency waiting room and sees the Captain, with both Natalie and Sharona at his side. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?" asks Randy with watery eyes.

"He's going to be okay. They said that the surgery went well and that he should be waking up in a couple of hours." said Captain Stottlemeyer as he hugged Randy. "I'm was so proud of you today Randy. If it wasn't for you. I...I don't know what I would have done." says Stottlemeyer as he smiles at Randy.

"Randy, can I get you something to eat our drink?" asks Sharona with red puffy eyes and her make-up smeared from all the crying.

"No, I'm good. Sharona, are you okay?" asks Randy, with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need to get up and walk a little, are you sure that I can't get you something. I know you haven't got a chance to eat." says Sharona now standing.

"Sure, grab me a sandwich or something, I really don't care what." says Disher as he sits down and rubs his face, still trying to soak in what all happened today.

As Sharona walks out of the doors of the waiting room Randy asks Stottlemeyer, "So is she really okay?"

"No, she keeps blaming herself for all of this, I told her it wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should have seen him pull out that gun. It's my job to protect the people." says Stottlemeyer looking down.

"And I've told both of you, that it isn't anyone's fault." says Natalie grabbing the Captains arm. "Neither of you could expect that all this would happen."

"She right, you know." says Disher as he pats the Captain's back.

"I know." says the Captain as he stands up and leans against the wall.

* * *

Slowly Adrian opens he's eye. Suddenly panic rushes across his face. 'Sharona!' he thinks about the last thing he remembers. 'Sharona screamed, and there where gun shots.' Quickly Adrian starts pulling off all contraptions that are taped to him. He doesn't even feel the pain as he pulls out his I.V.'s He grabs the wheel chair next to the bed and hops into it with his good leg, and heads for the door. As soon as he is outside of the door he hears a nurse say, "Stop him."

Adrian is pushing as fast as he can against the wheels as he crashes though the swinging double doors. As soon as he's trough them he sees Stottlemeyer leaning against a wall and wheels faster, while a nurse runs 10 feet behind him yelling stop.

Stottlemeyer looks toward the commotion to see Adrian only a couple of feet from him with determination in his eyes.

Adrian stops suddenly and is propelled in the air. He grabs the Captains shirt to hold himself upright. "WHERE IS SHE!!!" he screams

Stottlemeyer is in shock, "I...I...don't know what you are talking about Adrian."

"Tell me she isn't dead. I can't lose her too. I can't go through that again. Where is she?" says Adrian as he's question is suddenly answered as Sharona walks into the waiting room.

"ADRIAN!" yells Sharona as she sees Adrian hanging onto Stottlemeyer's shirt with blood dripping from him.

"Sharona, your alive." says Adrian as he starts to relax he is suddenly hit with all of the pain from his wounds. He's grip slips and he falls to the floor and faints from the pain.

Two nurses grab him up and put him back in the wheel chair and roll him back to his room.


	8. What happened to Trevor?

Captain Stottlemeyer looks at one nurse in complete shock and says, "Why didn't you have him strapped down!?"

The nurse, who appears to be completely surprised as well, says, "We've never had that happen before. Most people wouldn't be able to bear the pain."

"Well, he's lived in constant pain for the last ten years. I guess he's gotten use to it." says Stottlemeyer as he looks down and sees Adrian's blood on his shirt.

Sharona runs in to the Captain's arms. "What did he say?" she asks scared and worried

"He was asking 'Where is she?', then he said, 'Tell me she isn't dead. I can't lose her too. I can't go through that again. Where is she?' and then when you walked in he said, 'Sharona, your alive.' and then he fell and was out again." said Stottlemeyer as Sharona listened intently.

"I shouldn't have left." said Sharona now sitting down and crying harder than ever.

Natalie stops a nurse and asks, "Listen, is there anyway that we can go to his room and just wait for him to wake up in there?"

The nurse looks at Natalie with a worried look, "We're not suppose to, but let me ask my supervisor?"

Randy is holding Sharona as she continues to sob uncontrollably

Stottlemeyer walks up to Natalie, "So did you know anything about Monk and Sharona being together?" he asks as he looks at Sharona

"Yeah, I don't think that I realized how important that was though, until now." said Natalie as she looked over at Sharona.

"The group for Adrian Monk, could you follow me this way." says the nurse that Natalie had talked to just before.

Everyone gathers around the nurse. "He's fine, we got him back in bed. He's lucky that he didn't rip out any stitches. The doctor has said that he will allow you to wait in his room for him to wake up, but please don't touch anything." Everyone followed her to the room.

"Randy, did you call Ambrose?" asked Captain Stottlemeyer as they entered the room.

"Yeah he should be here any moment, I had a police officer pick him up earlier." said Disher.

"He's leaving his house?" asked Natalie a little surprised.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to be here when Monk wakes up." said Disher, he had been surprised that Ambrose was leaving the house too.

As the door opens everyone looks to see Ambrose come into the room. "I haven't missed anything have I?" asks Ambrose, "He hasn't woken up yet, right?"

"No," says Captain Stottlemeyer deciding it would be best to leave out that Adrian woke up for about five minutes and scared the living hell out of him.

Ambrose made his way to sit on the couch in the room next to Natalie and Randy. As he started talking to Natalie. Stottlemeyer sat down in a chair at the end of the bed, while Sharona pulled a chair over to the bed and held Adrian's hand.

The hours seemed to drag by, but finally at 7:35 Sharona saw Adrian's eyes slowly open.

"He's awake!" she said with happiness in her voice she hadn't even heard in years

"Sharona," said Adrian as he pulled her toward him and kissed her. 'Her lips feel so right.' he thought as he kissed her even more passionately. Adrian let go of her as he's arm began to ache to the point he couldn't ignore it anymore. Adrian was smiling from ear to ear. "Sharona, I love you, so much, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he said.

Sharona was smiling too, "I always knew Adrian. It's okay, we're all just happy to see you awake." said Sharona thankful to hear his voice again.

Adrian suddenly became aware of everyone else in the room as he went from pale to dark red. He looked around as everyone smiled in surprise that Adrian would kiss Sharona in front of them. Adrian's eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him, he would swear that he saw Ambrose. Unsure of what he was seeing was true he asked, "Ambrose, is that you?"

"Hi Adrian," said Ambrose as he walked toward Adrian, and Sharona got up to let Ambrose sit. "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Adrian smiles widely again and asks, "You...wanted to be here?"

"I wanted to be here for you, Adrian." says Ambrose

Adrian halfway giggles and says, "Thanks, that means a lot Ambrose."

"How you doing, Monk?" asks Stottlemeyer as he walks up to Adrian's bed side.

"I've been better," says Adrian honestly, then he looks at Sharona, "but I think I'm going to be alright." he finishes as he looks back at Stottlemeyer and smiles.

"I see that." says Stottlemeyer smiling as he bends down and hugs Adrian gently.

Natalie slowly walks over to the left side of Adrian's bed. "Natalie, thank you so much for calling the Captain, I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there." said Adrian with a sincerity in his eyes

Natalie gave a little smile and says, "Anytime Mr. Monk. But you have to promise me you that you wont ever scare me like that again."

Adrian smiles and says, "I promise." to Natalie. Then turns he's head toward Randy.

Randy searches his head for the right thing to say and finally goes with, "I was worried about you. I'm glad to see you're okay, Mr. Monk."

Adrian still smiling says, "Thanks, hey by the way, what happened with the Robert Perkins case."

"Jenny Watson told us everything, you were right, it was the boyfriend." says Disher beaming.

"And what happened to Trever?" asked Adrian, hoping he didn't get killed. Even though Trever had shot him, he didn't want Trever dead, that would hurt Benjy.

"He got shot in the shoulder, he's in the prisons hospital now. He's being charged with attempted murder." said Disher with confidence as if he was reporting to the Captain. "It turns out that he had a rich Uncle that died about 4 years ago that left a large sum of money to Benjy. Benjy isn't suppose to inherit it until he turns 16 though, which is in about 2 months."

"So that's why he came back. I knew he was after something. That sorry bastard never wanted custody of Benjy before." said Sharona sad, but finally happy to have some answers.


End file.
